An Extension of Love
by RandomMumble
Summary: The woman she wasn't supposed to fall in love with. -OneShot- ; -Challenge-fic-


_Written for __"The New FEMMESLASH Pairings Challenge!"__ of the __HPFFC-Forum__. (Indigo Pearl, this one was __MUCH__ tougher than the first xD – but, hey, a challenge isn't supposed to be easy, right! ;) ) _

**Title****: An Extension of Love **

**Disclaimer****: **No copyright infringements intended!

**Summary****: **The woman she wasn't supposed to fall in love with. OneShot; Challenge-fic

**Language****: **English

**Category:** Fan Fiction / Books/Movies / Harry Potter

**Timeline:** Sometime between book 1 and book 5...

**Characters/Pairings:** Molly Weasley / Narcissa Malfoy

**Genre****: **Romance/Drama

**Rating****:** T

**Words****:** 2.011

**Side notes:** For this Fiction I decided to ignore Fred's death, it would have gone beyond the scope of the plot.

**A/N****: **Gosh… I had this 'aw, that's gonna be so easy'-feeling for this pairing, but somehow… I don't know… not that easy after all. I mean, there were a good dozen plot bunnies waiting for me – just they were behind a thin fence and I couldn't figure out how to get to them… So they hopped away. now this one stayed – but only because I caught it by the ears, pulled it through the fence and wouldn't let it escape again. So, you can imagine, it was the slowest, the smallest and malnourished and therefore the story isn't the best as well. (Wow, this allegory is working quite well! +laughs+ - and it's better than the actual story +gulps+) Before I caught it I thought a long time about how to get to it and doing so I came to the conclusion that Narcissa Malfoy and Molly Weasley would never ever, in no way, no time get involved... maybe in very, very alternative Universe... But that's just my personal opinion. Don't mean to offend any Fandom! (Is there one for this pairing?) So besides all these worries I hope this story isn't too bad after all... I really tried my very best for it... if it's crap I'm sorry, but I honestly couldn't do any better... And: yes, I know, most people dislike PoV-stories, but I like them and that's that. ;)

**Prompts:** Apparently my pairing was: "Narcissa/Molly" and my prompts were: "plain" and "aspirations"

* * *

**~*~ An Extension of love ~*~ **

Years ago I was alone at home on a rainy day. Such days were common to me. My two oldest sons had started their own lives, far away from their mother and my other kids were at Hogwarts, hopefully studying and not messing with the teachers. My husband was busy at his workplace, in the Ministry of Magic and had to give evidence in another Malfoy-lawsuit.

I sighed. Arthur and Lucius Malfoy were enemies ever since and I couldn't even remember the reason how it actually began. Though I betted, those two recalled it neither. Now, on this particular day I was trying a tricky recipe I found in my new cookbook, '_Awesome looking with Lockhart's cooking_' by Gilderoy Lockhart –when I try something new I always need privacy, for I might mess it up and then I wouldn't want any audience. So I stood in the kitchen, quite comfortable with the book in one hand, the pan in the other one when I heard the squeaky voice of our new 'doorbell', '_Visitorrrr-riiing – Visitorrrr-riiing_'. I frowned and muttered to myself, "Arthur, we need to talk"

When I opened the door, drying my hands in my skirt I felt like I just hit a concrete wall. There, in front of me, shadowed by the dark clouds above was the elegant, dignified stature of Narcissa Malfoy...

For a second I considered smashing the door closed and getting help, but I had no time to come to a conclusion when Mrs. Malfoy walked past me right into my living room without a single word. "_Uhm_... you want?", I said baffled. The tall, blonde woman turned around and flashed me a cold look. I didn't dare to ask another question but closed the door and followed her. "Please, take a seat", I said overly sweetly, gesturing at one of the ragged armchairs. Mrs Malfoy raised a single brow and her chin went a little higher in the air. "No, thank you. I prefer to stand", she replied, her voice plain and rather quiet.

For about seven minutes we both stood in the living room, exchanging only looks. Eventually Narcissa spoke up, "You might wonder why I 'm here. I am sure, you know that _your_ husband is once again accusing _my_ husband of some ridiculous crime for no reason and I for my-" "_Excuse_ me?", I interrupted her harshly, "did you just say '_for no reason'_? Well, _my_ husband is only doing his job – which happens to be doing the _right_ _things_, whilst _your_ husband appears to be unable to keep himself from _breaking the law_" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and titled my head, aiming daring gazes at the other woman. Mrs. Malfoy narrowed her eyes and her lips got thin. "My husband is _not_ breaking the law, he's just being _ambitious_", she hissed and strode over to where I stood, leaving only half a meter of space between us. I barked a fake laughter and closed the distance when I retorted, "_ambitious_ you want to call it? How _endearing_. I'd rather call it _criminal_ and _sick_! But you know what? May he try the best he can, his aspirations are in vain however. For _my_ _Arthur_ can kick his _arse_ a-ny-time!" The blonde before me inhaled sharply, her eyes piercing me with their burning blaze. "At least _my Lucius_ knows how to support his family instead of just constantly impregnating his wife to have her being busy with littering instead of thinki-" -_**Splat**_-

Rubbing my sore palm I felt my mouth drop open. I wanted to say something – but instead I stayed silent and said nothing for nothing was exactly what came to mind. Narcissa Malfoy stood still in front of me, her eyes just as wide as mine she had her hand pressed to her cheek where a dark red spot, which happened to have the exact form of my right hand was forming.

We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Finally I regained the ability to speak. "I- I'm so sorry. I-", I stuttered avoiding her gaze now. I expected a threat, maybe even a punch, but to my huge surprise – and relief – Narcissa plainly raised a brow again and straightened her skirt. Her expression still a little shocked, betraying her cool exterior, but nonetheless dignified she stated, "_I_ am sorry. I shouldn't have let myself be carried away like that. That's not my usual disposition" She shook her head slightly as if to chase a fly off and took a deep breath. I too inhaled deeply and bit my lip, considering my next move. Maybe, I thought, maybe it would be the best if we decided on simply ignoring this embarrassing moment and so I cleared my throat, grabbed the fabric of my skirt, because I didn't know what to do with my hands and said, "Oh well... _uhm_... would you like a cup of tea?" Mrs. Malfoy stayed expressionless when she answered, "...rather Scotch" Now it was my turn to raise a brow – or two. However I nodded wordlessly and headed for bar Arthur and I kept as a secret.

I had indeed still a half filled bottle of scotch at home and examining its label I took two glasses from the cupboard above the bar. As soon as I had placed the glasses on the table I filled them not even half, and handed one to my unexpected visitor, who had finally taken a seat. She took it gratefully and smelled on it. Her face was motionless and her eyes gave nothing away either, but somehow I had the strong impression she wasn't too pleased with the rather cheap alcohol. Raising her glass, Narcissa said, "Cheers" and sipped on it however it wasn't what she was used to. She even tried to show a polite smile.

Somehow the darkness outside, turning day into night and the comfortable atmosphere inside encouraged us to talk, or rather have a chit-chat. We managed to find a topic we both could participate in, our husbands. We even came to laugh together when we found out that we both often had the same troubles with them and how they were more alike than they would ever be willing to acknowledge and admit. We didn't drink fast, but when Narcissa eventually had emptied her glass I noticed my scotch was too almost gone and so I refilled the glasses. Mrs. Malfoy gazed into hers and a soft chuckle emerged her throat. "What?", I asked smiling for no apparent reason. "Let's raise our glasses at the silly feud of our husbands and at us, who never meant to become a part of it", she smirked light-hearted and bitterly at the same time and I let my glass clink softly against hers. "How true", I muttered, giggling inwardly at the thought of Arthur and Lucius, who were most probably going for each other's jugular at the moment. If they could have seen us... I took a sip from the blazing liquid like my unlikely companion who did the same. She pouted slightly and looked up, smiling back at me she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. The dreary light from the sun trying to get through the heavy clouds and the raindrops on the window played on her pale skin. We fell silent and just looked into each other's eyes.

No thoughts at all crossed my mind, I _was_, she _was_ and that was that. Unexpectedly I noticed her slender form slowly bending towards me and eventually I felt her lips brushing tenderly against mine. It was definitely a surprising act of the rather shortspoken, delicate, usually so preconceived and quiet person. At first I froze, utterly in shock, for a kiss from the icy, unemotional Narcissa Malfoy was the last I had expected.

I can't remember the exact development of the next few minutes... All I'm able to recall is that Narcissa pulled back again, her gaze resting on the floor. The silence had seemed to increase during this unlikely, though tender and surprisingly pleasant kiss. I don't remember who made the next move... was it me? Was it her? It doesn't matter.

This day, when the rain tormented the windows so mercilessly, when our husbands were fighting each other far away from where we were, when our children were busy with their own lives, some of them too fighting each other like their fathers; this day Narcissa Malfoy made love to me for the first time and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever experienced besides giving birth to my beloved children. I may not recall how we ended up entangled into each other in my marital bed, but I certainly recall every precious moment from then on, every touch of her delicate, careful fingers, how her smooth hair felt on my palms when I lost myself in it, her crystal eyes lingering on my body and making me feel adorable and beautiful. This day will be treasured in the back of my mind forever, ready to be taken out whenever I should want or need it.

Now, you might think that we were women from opposite ends of society. True. You might think that we both loved our husbands sincerely. True. You might also think that our love ended before it had a chance to bloom. False.

Arthur never knew about my affair and as far as I know, Lucius knew neither of his wife and me being secret lovers… though I'm not entirely sure about this. Narcissa and I had some kind of a silent agreement to not talk to anyone about it, but we never actually discussed the subject.

I am old now. I am that old, even my kids could be considered old already. I have seen a lot and lived a fulfilled life, but the day that Narcissa Malfoy died I felt a piece of my own soul being ripped apart. I couldn't even be at her funeral, because I knew, she wouldn't want her dolorous husband to find out about us that way. Still it broke my heart. Our husbands wouldn't have understood. Us being in love would have given them the impression that we didn't really love them. But that has never been true! I love Arthur so much it hurts sometimes. And I know for sure, Narcissa loved her Lucius also to unspeakable levels. And that's why our secret will die with me. However, _we_ never saw our love as betrayal. Maybe you could call it a _'Love-extension'_ – that's what Cissy once said when we had drunken more than just a small glass of scotch and were musing about love and how much of an amount one can include in his or her life.

However one of us has left this world our love has not. When Narcissa Malfoy died she did take a piece of me with her, but it certainly wasn't the memory. This day was not the day, our '_extended love_' finally came to an end – no. It's still there, treasured deep within my heart. No night passes without me thinking lovingly of her soft, blonde hair spread over my pillow, her burgundy red lips flying over my heated skin, her slender fingers caressing me in places not even my husband had explored before. No day falls asleep before I feel a smile settling on my lips at the thought of Cissy's honest, tender, blue eyes, how she used to crinkle her nose when she laughed, the welcoming feeling of home, love and pleasure that engulfed my senses at her close proximity. I miss her.

The day I shall follow her into the depths of death shall not be all saddening and grey. Truth be told, it will be the dreaded end of the wonderful time I'm blessed to share with my precious children, my loving husband and my dear friends, but it will also allow me to trade it for a reunion with the woman I've never been supposed to fall in love with…

_**~*~Fin~*~**_

* * *

I don't like it… uhhh… I don't like it. Not only the pairing but more how I wrote it. Someone with better abilities should have written it… ugh.. I don't know. What do you think? Please, review.

I don't know why, but for some reason I had to write down my thoughts on the process... skip it, it's silly, don't know, why I even decided on publishing it...

_**10.09.2010:**_ I'm writing this for the third time and I keep deleting the whole thing over and over… will this ever be finished?

_**13.09.10:**_ Damn, I forgot to use my prompts. _Pffff_... okay, another edit. Well, hello, fifth version..._gnarrrr_...

_**15.09.10:**_ seventh version and: AH! Check my flow! xD I moved my 'workplace' into the garden. It's not sunny, but bright light hurts my eyes anyway, it's a little windy, but not too bad. And since writing without knowing how to express something frustrates me I can shake it off here – so I either run through the garden with my dog, or play baseball with her (she being the catcher of course), or simply shoot an arrow and have my neighbours taking flight (don't know why... I'm not that bad +pouts+). Thank you, mother, for convincing me to move to this pretty, lonesome village! This helps a lot and fights my writer's block. +me happy+ =) _**Same day, much later:**_ YAY! DONE – DOOOONE! xD


End file.
